Oz
Oz is a fictional land created for the universe of the Oz book series created by L. Frank Baum. About it The land of Oz is a very dark, gruesome, dangerous, and frightening fairyland full of dark dreams, scary villains, and fighting trees that slap one's hand if you pick apples off of them, where houses often get up and do battle, books and sandwiches grow on trees, and animals can talk. Oz is located in the middle of the continent of imagination, an island continent that is far away from Earth. It is roughly rectangular, divided into four triangular towns, each with its predominant color. In the center where the four towns meet, is the nation's capital and only major city. Much of Oz is made up of either isolated farms or small communities. Close to the emerald city, and in other locations around the country, people are law-abiding, friendly, prosperous, contented, and acknowledge the rule of the king or queen of Oz. People from the great outside world have traveled there by a number of natural disasters and magical means: tornadoes, earthquakes, whirlpools, rocket accidents, geyser explosions, ship boilers exploding, falling into holes, magic flying umbrellas, being kidnapped by balloon birds, magic pieces of change, through magic two-way television screens, and grabbing magic rings on merry-go-rounds. And even though Oz located on Earth, it is protected from civilization, discovery, and invasion by a natural magical barrier of invisibility, since it is a hidden fairyland cut off and separated from all the rest of the world by the deadly desert. The reason why Oz is invisible to anyone who is unaware of its existence, is because the Ozian residents wish not to be seen or found and have never existed to the knowledge of the rest of the world, except for those who have visited there. The original Ozzish language was descended from Nostratic, however, a completely new version of Ozzish was later derived from Middle German. Ozzish was used by the inhabitants of Oz before any visitors from Earth arrived, Ozites only speak in Ozzish among each other, but mostly speak in American English with visitors from the outside world. Because of Oz's enchantment, residents who were once visitors from the outside world who are elderly remain old, young and strong teenagers and adults do not change as years pass them by, children will remain children always and play and romp to their hearts' content, and all the babies live in their cradles and are tenderly cared for and never grow up. The 1939 MGM film's Oz In the classic MGM musical movie of 1939, a majority of the entire land of Oz is a light, sugary, candy-coated, cutesy, and full three-strip Technicolor dream world/alternate universe with pastel colors and where the inhabitants have magical powers. Everything is much brighter and happier than our world, because Oz is filled with happy go-lucky images of a very safe place where visitors will meet happy, clappy, and cheery dancing munchkins, who are doll-like figures wearing colorful costumes and singing about lollipops in the east, the tall, green-skinned, and long-nosed winkies in the west, and may even encounter many lovable and very non-human fantasy characters that may represent the people from their real home life. Oz is located behind the moon and beyond the rain, so people cannot get to it by a boat or a train. List of towns and cities Munchkinland is located in the east, and the residents' favorite color is blue The quadling country is located in the south, and the residents favor the color red The winkie country is located in the west, and the residents like yellow The gillikin country is located in the north, and the residents prefer purple Green is naturally the color of choice to the people who live in the emerald city Category:Locations